Spring Moe Contest 2014
MOE Contest! is a Fashion Contest for MyRoids. You can enter by dressing up your MyRoid into an amazing outfit and taking her picture. How many votes will you be able to get?! During the Entry Period, you can enter the contest by taking picture of your MyRoid! Choose your MyRoid's favorite expression while taking the picture! By the way, you can retake the picture up to 3 times. After taking the picture, choose a good title. It's possible to re-enter during the Entry Period after entering for the first time. But you will have to use a Peach Bun for that... I'm terribly sorry, but that's just how it is... Entering the contest is only possible during the Entry Period! Voting Period is a time during which you vote for pictures of MyRoids who entered. You decide which of the two pictures displayed at random better fits the MOE Contest! Theme. Combo Voting Bonus occurs when you continuously vote for pictures which have more points! Of course you can't see the amount of points each picture has, so you will have to rely on your intuition. You can have up to 20 votes at once and 1 is used every time you vote. You recover 1 vote per 3 minutes. Which means you will recover all your votes during 1 hour. Using an Energy Drink will recover all your votes. MOE Contest! Results will be made public during the Result Period. You will know how many points did your picture get. Top 10 MyRoids will be publicly announced! Event Schedule Entry Period: May 15th 06:30 to May 18th 15:00 (GMT) *'ENDED' Voting Period: May 18th 15:00 to May 25th 15:00 (GMT) *'ENDED' Results Period: May 25th 15:00 to May 28th 01:30 (GMT) *'ENDED' Achievement Awards Achievement Awards are prizes which you get for reaching a certain MOEness! Tie-up Gacha For this event, the Tie-Up is Fruit Paradise Gacha. Early Clear Campaign Condition: Rise your MOEness to 500 MOE during the first 48 hours counting from the time you enter the Voting Period. Rewards: Blue Rose Crown, Fountain of Happiness Ranking (MOEness) Rewards Ranking is based on the MOEness! You gain MOEness by voting during the Voting Period because of looking at pictures of cute MyRoids! Each vote rises your MOEness by 1 MOE. 1~100 Magnificent Dress, Magnificent Hat 101~600 Magnificent Dress 601~1000 Magnificent Hat 1001~99999 Diligent Girl 5 (x5) Negotiator Hermit 5 (x5) Contest (Votes) Rewards Contest is a ranking based on the amount of votes you got. You can check your points from the Contest Page. But your position on the ranking is secret, so that the result announcement can be more exciting~! 1~10 MoeCon! Gold Title (1st Place) MoeCon! Silver Title (2nd Place) MoeCon! Bronze Title (3rd Place) MoeCon! People's Choice Award Title (Top 10) 1~100 Blue Roses Selection, Blue Roses of Happiness 101~600 Blue Roses Selection 601~1000 Blue Roses of Happiness 1001~99999 Diligent Girl 5 (×5) Negotiator Hermit 5 (×5) Present Bag Item List Category:Events Category:Limited